A Twist of An
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: This was born out of my love of "A Twist of Ed" episode. I loved the idea of the boys giving the Kankers a taste of their own medicine. So I decided to do an An, Ann 'n Anny version with a bit of a twist, focusing on the Kanker brother's point of view instead of the Ans.


The Kankers laughed cruelly as they eagerly searched for their girlfriends, they had already gotten them this morning, but they were in the mood for round two.

Larie had gotten Double-N first, because his girl got up early and had been working on re-painting her family's lawn furniture outside, so not only was she pretty much the only person outside, but she was so completely defenseless as she happily hummed as she smoothed a fresh coat of paint onto a table.

Larie just couldn't resist!

He had left a tube of breath mints on a chair she had yet to paint and waited for her to notice it, while he prepped himself for the pounce. It took _forever_ since Double-N was such a perfectionist, but he waited patiently, he used to have no patience at all, but when you were crazy about a girl like Double-N, you learned how to wait a bit before you pounced.

When she had finally noticed it, she peered down at it, confused at first. Then as soon as she realized what it was, her eyes widened and she looked around wildly, her knees knocking and her arms curled up to her chest. She was shaking like a leaf as her eyes darted around her backyard, searching.

That was Larie's cue. Larie leapt out with a laugh, tackling her to the ground and pinning her down, a devious grin on his face.

"Hiya, Double-N." he purred, putting his face barely an inch from hers, he licked his lips, he felt her tense up from under him, her face drawn with panic, "Pucker up, Muffin." He said, grabbing her skirt with one hand and her head with the other.

"NO PLEASE!" she cried, "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" He smiled as if to say, 'oh, wouldn't I?' Then pulled her into a deep kiss that made his heart sing. He tugged on her skirt with his other hand, he felt her try to cry out against his lips, only for him to be able to slip his tongue into her open mouth. He smiled, she was so cute when she was terrified.

Larie smiled at the memory and was eager to do it again, although this time he was hoping to get her skirt off.

Jay had been the second to get his girl, he had managed to sneak into her kitchen, hoping to maybe win her over by making her something for breakfast, only for her father to come down into the kitchen. Jay had leapt into the closest drawer, which was full of utensils. He shook nervously, the forks and knives poking him in the rear as he heard her father swear at the coffee maker, then grumble out the door.

Jay had dodged a serious bullet there.

Jay breathed a sigh of relief, then realized that he was now trapped in the drawer. Luckily An came humming into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. After a few minutes, he heard her suddenly become quiet.

"SPOON PLEASE!" she suddenly cried. A sneaky smile crawled up Jay's face, this was perfect! He may not have had the chance to surprise her with a romantic meal, but that didn't mean he couldn't still surprise her!

An opened the drawer and began picking up each utensils, after staring at them for a second, and after realizing they weren't a spoon, she'd toss it behind her. Finally she lifted Jay from the drawer. He smiled at her lovingly, only for her to then toss him across the room. He got back up as An held the spoon up in the air triumphantly, "THANK YOU, SPOON!" she shouted. Jay pouted that he was ignored and leapt onto her back.

"How about a hug for my honey?" he asked her. An flipped out as soon as she discovered he was on her back, and ended up flopping onto the floor with Jay on top of her, he smiled, "Now put your lips together and make like a fish!" He cried, puckering his own lips.

"COOTIES!" An cried as Jay pulled her head towards him and felt his whole body melt as their lips touched. An tried to push him off, but only to find herself trapped in a hug.

God, he loved the way it felt when he kissed her… If only An felt the same.

Jay was determined to get her to kiss him back this time.

Tee had been the last Kanker to get his girl, but to his credit, he had gotten her good.

Tee had managed to sneak into her room while she slept, he was about to wake her when he noticed her bathroom door wide open. He peeked inside and noticed her shower, a crafty smile crept up his cheeks. He threw his shirt onto her hamper and opened the drain of her shower and shoved himself into the drain, a bunch of his curly red hair stuck out, but he didn't notice as he put the lid back on and waited. And waited. And waited. Tee suddenly realized the flaw in his plan:

There was a chance that Anny could shower only at night.

But he wasn't going to quit, he'd wait all day if he had to… but his body felt stiff, how could he catch Anny if he could hardly pull himself out of the stupid drain?

Then he heard the bathroom door open and heard Anny yawn as she walked into her shower, with her pajamas still on and turned on the water as she groaned and leaned against the tiled wall of her shower as the glass began to fog up.

Only since Tee was clogging the drain, the water didn't drain away, but instead turned her shower into a water tank, she looked at the drain groggily and noticed Tee's hair coming out of the drain. She, with a strength Tee didn't even know she _had_ yanked him out of her drain, allowing the water to drain from her shower.

Tee smiled as he stared down at his girl, who quickly realized that Tee was in her shower.

She ran to escape, managing to get one hand on the door before Tee grabbed her.

"KANKER!" she screamed as he pulled her into a kiss, her hand slowly sliding down the door, leaving a long handprint on the glass. Tee felt his body warm up as he kissed her, making the glass fog back up again, he just couldn't help it, just the thought of the girl who was now struggling against his grasp made him feel all tingly and warm.

Tee enjoyed his kiss, only, he was hoping the next one would be dry.

Suddenly they heard Double-N's voice, "I believe I have a solution to our Kanker dilemma!" The three of them froze, and pressed their ears against the fence, a little hurt that their girls saw them as a problem. "Because only a rock can break a rock!" Double-N continued. The brothers looked at each other, confused, and climbed up the fence to get a better view of what was going on.

They saw their Ans standing by a pile of rocks and another pile of dirt, Double-N looking pleased with herself. An looked confused and Anny looked annoyed.

"YOU SPENT ALL THAT TIME THINKING AND THAT'S WHAT YOU CAME UP WITH?" she demanded.

Tee felt his goofy smile crawl up his face, Anny was so _cute_ when she was angry.

Double-N rolled her eyes and looked at her friends plainly, "It's just an analogy, Anny. You know? Rock beats rock? Fight fire with fire?" one look at her friend's confused faces told her that, once again, they had no idea what she was talking about, she then pulled out her book, "We use Reverse Psychology!" she finally announced, holding up a huge book, proudly.

Larie smiled warmly, he had no idea what reverse psychology was, but he loved that she did.

Anny's face lit up, "Oh! I getcha!" Double-N smiled, pleased that at least one of her friends understood what she meant.

"We hit 'um with the _book_! Heh, now _that's_ a good one!" she said, letting her fist fall into her open palm, pleased with this plan. An nodded eagerly.

The boys looked at one another, it _was_ a good plan, that book looked pretty heavy.

Double-N face-palmed, "Perhaps a demonstration is in order." She groaned. She then looked at An, "An, listen carefully now," she said, then pointed to a pile of dirt a few feet away, "Do _not_ eat that dirt."

An scoffed, smiling confidently… then she began to sweat and look back at the dirt nervously.

The brothers watched in amazement as An then dashed over and began eating the dirt as if her life depended on it.

Jay's eyes widened, he didn't know how that happened, but he _definitely_ wanted to know how she got An to do that. Also if it could get him a kiss from An.

"What an idiot." Anny said, "I thought you said _not_ to eat the dirt." She said, looking at Double-N, who was smiling, pleased that she had made her point, "That's reverse psychology, Anny. To defeat our enemy, we must _become_ our enemy." She explained.

"How do we do that?" Anny asked, still a little lost.

"Yeah?" An asked, her mouth full of dirt.

"An, don't talk with your mouth full." Double-N said for the upteenth time. An swallowed the dirt while Anny snapped, "Just tell us how we can get the Kankers off our backs, Sock head."

The brothers felt as if they had been sucker punched, they looked at each other, they were trying to figure out how to get rid of _them_?

"It's very simple Anny, we simply show them how it feels to be constantly forced to accept another persons' unwanted affections." She said. Her friends gave her confused looks again. Double-N sighed, "We do to them what they do to us." She said slowly. An and Anny looked at one another, "Oh…" they said in unison.

The brothers looked at one another, they had heard enough. They walked by the river, conflicted.

"I can't believe they want to get rid of us." Jay said, flopping onto a rock.

"Yeah, what have we ever…" Larie began then he and Jay looked at each other and bit their lips… "Oh right…" he said, feeling worse then before.

"Weren't you two listening?" Tee asked them. His brothers looked up at him, "No duh!" they said in unison, then looked sadly at the ground.

"After that part! Double-N said they would come after us!" Tee said, "This could be a good thing!" he cried. His brothers looked at him incredulously, "How?" Jay asked, "They're only doing that to get rid of us…" Larie's eyes widened in comprehension, "But the girls will still be coming for us!" he said. Tee nodded, then looked at Jay, "Don't you want An all over you?"

Jay flushed, "Yeah!" he slumped over, "But…"

"But nothing." Tee said, pulling his brothers close, "Those girls want to chase us, I say we let 'um. We lure them to a place where they can't escape, then BAM!" He smacked his brothers' heads together, "We've got 'um right where we want them." He said with a devious smirk. His brothers got up and jumped him, getting into a fist fight, not realizing that the Ans were sneaking behind a nearby tree.

"Go on, An." Double-N urged. An nodded, smiling and walked over to the boys.

Double-N and Anny watched as An approached the fighting trio.

"I bid you good day, gentlemen!" she cried, getting their attention. The three of them stopped fighting and stared at her, stunned. Jay felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest. This was the first time _ever_ that Big An had ever approached them, well except that one time to help get Anny's finger out of the sink. The three of them began to circle her like sharks around a wounded seal on shark week, smirks on their faces, chuckling darkly.

Anny looked at Double-N, nervous and worried, "You'd better be right about this, or An's a goner!"

Double-N smiled at her, "Have faith in the science of the mind, Anny." She said softly, and watched as the boys were about to pounce on the smiling An, only for An to shout, "JAY!"

The boys froze, Jay thought he was going to pass out from pure joy, An had never said his name before, she usually just shouted "KANKERS!" or "RUN AWAY!" or "I'M NOT IN MY HAPPY PLACE!" or, his favorite, "NO KISSES FOR AN!" but she had _never_ said his name out loud before. He felt his heart increase it's pace as she came up to him, "You look very handsome today." She said loudly, ruffling his hair so it was now a total mess on his head.

Jay felt as if he was on cloud nine, he smiled widely at her, and suddenly became bashful, "Gee, you're gonna make me break out in a rash, Big An." he said, pushing his hair out of his face, blushing.

Larie and Tee approached her slowly, this had to be that reverse psychology thing, and while they were kind of glad to see Jay getting along with his girl, there was just something _strange_ about it. An noticed them staring at her, then smiled and shouted, "LET'S MAMBO!" Grabbing both their hands in one of hers and taping their other hands to her waist. She then dragged them past Jay, stopping to bend down and grab a mouth full of dandelions, she then continued to drag them and spin them around until they flew off. Then An looked at Jay eagerly, Jay was taken aback, he wasn't used to An staring at him like that, and while he liked it, he felt a little nervous. She got down on one knee and asked, "Can I have your hand in carriage?" and began kissing, then sucking in his hand into her mouth, he yanked it free and began walking away from her, alarmed. While Jay was enamored at the thought of having An as his wife, it was the _guy_'s job to propose, it was strange to him that she would do it instead and he wasn't gonna have it. "What are you talking about An?" he asked, sizing himself up for a pounce, he was going to knock her down and then propose to her like how it was _supposed_ to be done.

An looked at the three of them eagerly. Tee looked at Jay, he was ready to pounce, Tee nudged Larie, who quickly realized that Jay was going to blow their plan! Tee looked to the side and noticed Anny and Double-N behind a nearby tree, Anny was peeping through her fingers while Double-N looked at them, eagerly. Niether one noticed that Tee had seen them, then again, they probably didn't know he was looking at them through his hair. He had to get An away from Jay, or else they'd never get their girls right where they wanted them.

"She's starting to freak me out!" Tee cried, then shouted "BACK OFF MISSY!" Sending An tumbling backwards with the power of his voice. Jay looked at his brother, upset. While she had proposed wrong, he still _loved_ the girl, he didn't like the fact that his brother caused her to fall over.

"Look Anny!" Double-N cried, "It's beginning to work!" Anny stopped hiding her eyes and glanced at An, "It is?" a triumphant smile grew on her face, "See? What I tell 'ya?" she said confidently.

An got back up and pulled a winter hat willed with moldy candy, "A treat for my sweet?" she asked, the boys began to back up, Jay was about to surge forward, but Tee and Larie pulled him back, "Okay!" An said, shoving the hat onto her head, "Let's pitch some woo!" she cried happily, then puckered her lips and made kissy faces at them.

Tee and Larie looked at each other nervously, this was too good, Jay wouldn't be able to hold out! Jay was going to ruin everything!

"Tee! What are we gonna do?" Larie asked, terrified that An and Jay would wreck their plan. Jay was staring at his girl eagerly, his eyes burning with the desire to pounce. Tee looked at the river, then grabbed his brothers and jumped in, swimming across and running into the forest, dragging Jay and Larie behind him, they sat in the woods, watching the girls nervously, hoping they'd keep going.

Anny leapt onto An's head, "AN YOU DID IT! YOU'RE A MASHER! AND I AIN'T TALKING ABOUT POTATOES, EITHER! THIS PSYCHO WHATEVER CAN PROBABLY GET ALL THE KIDS TO THINK WE'RE THE COOLEST GIRLS EVER!"

"We're not done, yet, Anny." Double-N said as she passed her.

Anny looked at her, confused, "Not done?" An ran forward to join her, making her fall off.

"No, Anny. To assure ourselves a Kanker-free future, the three of us must strike while the iron is hot!" Double-N explained.

The brothers looked at each other, panicked.

"I don't think I can take anymore!" Jay said to his brothers, "I wanna pounce on her so BAD!" he said, gripping his head.

"Get a grip!" Tee snapped, punching Jay into a tree, "We stick to the plan!"

"No way!" Anny said, "I'll wait for the movie."

Double-N looked at her plainly, a small smile on her face, her arms crossed, then turned to An, "An, please _don't_ get Anny." She said plainly.

An smiled, then suddenly her feet started moving on their own, rocketing towards Anny.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I SAID I DON'T WANNA! GO AWAY!" She cried as An chased her in circles, laughing.

The boys snuck away while the girls were distracted, running home, they needed to think. The girls were pretty good at seducing them, but how could they get them right where they wanted them, when they could hardly last a few seconds?

They dashed into the trailer park and dashed home, locking the door behind them.

"What _was_ that back there?" Jay blurted, "I've never see An act like _that_ before!" he said, sounding pretty happy.

"It's fine, all we need to do is keep our hands off 'um until we got 'um cornered." Tee said.

"It's just An." Larie said, "as long as it's only one of them doing it, we should be fine."

"Welcome home, Darling!" Double-N cried from behind them, smiling at Larie, as if it was _normal_ for her to be there, Anny right beside her, smiling nervously at Tee.

Tee was kind of alarmed, 'How did they even get in?' he wondered.

Larie's eyes widened and his heart raced. Double-N just called him… da… da… _Darling_!

She then pulled out a pile of his laundry, which was clean, fluffy and neatly folded and held it up to him proudly, "Freshly laundered clothes for my contemptuous cupcake!" she said smiling. Larie's jaw dropped, Double-N did his _laundry __**and**__ gave him a pet name_? He now could care less about the stupid plan, he just wanted his girl right then and there!

Larie raced towards her, but Tee pulled him back and turned him around so he nearly crashed into An who had a plate full of steaming heart shaped pancakes in her hands, "And I made my man pancakes!" she said cheerfully as Anny and Double-N snuck up the stairs without the brothers noticing. She walked up to Jay and shook a ketchup bottle, "Ketchup?" she asked, then squirted it onto the pancake, so there was a picture of an eye, a heart, then the letter U. "See? I love you! A poet I am." She said, pleased with herself. Jay's heart soared… Did An just say that she… that she…_ that she __**loved **__him_? Jay revved up, ready to show An just how much he loved her back when Tee grabbed him by the collar. He had to get his brothers away from these two! They were too good at this! WAY too good! They were actually kind of… _intimidating_.

"You girls are creeping me out!" Tee cried as he dragged his brothers up to their room as An cheerfully waved at them with one of the pancakes she was now munching on, her face covered in ketchup. Tee kicked the door open and threw his brothers into their room, hearing the sound of someone slamming against the wall behind the door. He quickly slammed the door closed, noticing Anny crushed on the other side of the door.

He suddenly felt awful, he had just accidently hurt his girl!

"Surprise! Surprise!" Double-N cried happily, looking pleased with herself, a label maker in her hand. Tee looked around their room, which was now _covered_ with labels. What the heck was this? He didn't like this at all!

Double-N looked at Larie amorously, "Love knows no bounds, Turtle dove." She said as she gently stroked his chin with her finger, Larie was putty in her hands as a goofy smile slid across his face, "So while labeling all your personal items in your bedroom, I took the liberty of planning a more ergonomic arrangement for _our_ love nest." She said, pulling out a chalkboard covered in plans and looking at him playfully.

Tee felt violated, Double-N went through _all their stuff_? Who did that? Then stopped, remembering that he and his brothers did this kind of stuff to them all the time, heck, this morning he had shoved himself into Anny's shower drain!

Larie had lost all reason at this point. His girl wanted him and he sure as heck wasn't going to deny her that! Tee pulled at his brother with all his strength and kicked down the door with Anny still stuck to it, dragging his brothers down the stairs, he needed to get the girls out so they could figure out how to handle them. They didn't stand a chance like this!

"THAT'S IT!" He cried, grabbing the phone, "I'M CALLING THE COPS!" he shouted, trying to scare them off, only when he picked up the receiver, he pulled An's head up with it, her lips were smeared with bright red lipstick.

"Dial me for love!" An cried happily. Jay smiled eagerly, happy to oblige, but Tee snatched him back and threw An onto the couch, then he dragged his brothers to the door, they had to get out, or they would never make it!

Only, when he opened the door, he saw Double-N leaning against the side of the door, picking petals off of a flower, "He loves me, he loves me also." She said, then gave Larie a zealous smile. Larie leapt at her, only for Tee to yank him back and slam the door shut.

'Our girls have gone crazy!' Tee thought, almost running into Anny. He and Anny screamed at the sight of each other and Tee ran his brothers into a wall, hoping they could hide in there until he had some time to think. They were everywhere, invading their personal space, following them around, and just creeping him out… _Why did this all sound so familiar?_

He stopped in the wall, still clinging to his brothers as his mind reeled.

"It's dark." An chuckled beside them, grabbing Jay and puckering her lips. Jay looked as if he was about to burst with glee as he puckered his own lips back. Tee grabbed him and Larie and dashed out of the wall and hopped onto the couch, shaking.

Suddenly a yellow blanket with pink hearts was wrapped around Larie's neck. Tee turned to see Double-N pull the blanket so his brother's face was barely an inch from hers, "Care to snuggle under my blanket of _amor_?" she asked Larie fervently. Larie nodded eagerly and reached for her, but Tee snatched his brother away from her and her stupid blanket of s'more or whatever she had just said and ran into a corner of the trailer, shaking with adrenaline.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen! They weren't supposed to be so good at this!

Double-N looked at Anny, who was hiding in a plant, "I haven't had this much fun since Father let me disassemble his shaver!" Double-N cried happily, then handed Anny a bouquet of flowers, "Here, Anny! It's your turn!" Double-N pushed Anny towards the cornered brothers.

"Go on, Anny!" Double-N whispered into her ear, "Show no mercy! Make them never bother us again!" she urged.

Tee was freaking out, this wasn't right! _They_ were supposed to be chasing _them_! And the girls were so freaking suffocating! He paused.

Was _this_ how they made the Ans feel all the time? He suddenly felt awful, no _wonder_ they were trying to get rid of them, this _sucked_. He wished they could have just shown their affection in less aggressive ways now, this way was going to give him a hernia!

"Tee? What are you doing?" Jay whispered.

"Yeah! They're right here! Let's just go for it!" Larie agreed.

But Tee didn't know what to do.

Anny stood in front of them, shaking, "Um… So?" she said, a sweat drop beginning to slide down her face. Tee froze.

Anny was _nervous_.

Anny was nervous about flirting with _him_.

Suddenly all the sentimental junk about not being aggressive was thrown out for the fact that his presence _unnerved _Anny. He made her more aware of herself, he made her tense and shake and her heart race…

_Just like him_.

He watched as the sweat drop slid down her forehead and fell onto the carpet with a splash. He _needed _to hold her so much in that moment, but he knew the moment that he went for her, she and her friends would make a run for it or make him uneasy again. He glanced around the room, trying to see if there was anyway to keep them from running, then he saw the stairs and the door to their room. He grabbed his brothers' shoulders and motioned towards their room. Larie and Jay smirked and nodded in understanding.

"Oh! You _scare_ us!" Tee cried, dashing up the steps, pretending to be terrified, snatching up their bedroom door as he leapt up the steps.

"You're so_ gross_!" Jay said, feigning fear and disgust.

"Ewww!" Larie agreed, pretending that he didn't like Double-N's advances at all.

They ran upstairs and glanced down at where the Ans stood. Anny's expression went from confused to proud, "HA! They couldn't take my charm! Can't blame 'um though. I'm too much for even myself!" she said, tossing the flowers behind her.

"You're Anny!" An cried, "Hunk magnet to the… um… Hunks!"

"Let's hit on 'um again!" Anny cried eagerly, rubbing her hands together. The brothers slipped back into their rooms and put the door back onto it's hinges. Tee hid behind the door, Larie hid under his bed and Jay hid in the closet, waiting.

Anny whistled as she pushed the door open and leapt inside, eagerly glancing around for her next victim.

"There's no use running!" Anny called out to them, "Come on, you know you want me!" she said as Double-N quickly joined her, smiling as she scoped around. Anny glanced around a bit more then shouted, "Quit playing hard to get!" An happily walked into the room, joining her friends.

Tee smiled.

They _got_ 'um.

He then slammed the door shut and locked the door, letting the key balance on his finger, feigning fear, "Uh oh. Looks like we're trapped." He said, then dropped the keys into his jeans, "Just prisoners of love."

Double-N's eyes widened at that, concerned about his contradictory words and actions. But Anny was too cocky, she put her hand out in front of her friends, "Check this out, girls." She said smugly, then walked up to Tee, confident that she'd scare him. Tee tried his best to pretend to be scared, but he couldn't hide the big smirk on his face. Double-N pulled her book out from under her hat and held it in her hands, concerned about Tee's smile, but said nothing, unsure of what to do.

"Okay, Hon, it's smooching time." Anny said deviously, Tee waved his arms in the air, "Ew, yuck, germs, leave us alone!" he said, still smirking. Larie snuck from under his bed and slipped his head into Double-N's book, smiling deviously. An put her hand on Double-N's shoulder, "Click click!" she said, giving Anny a wink and a thumbs up.

Then Jay pulled her towards the closet and popped his head out, pretending to be scared, "Oop, you found me!" he said, then slipped his head back into the closet and waved his hand in mock surrender, "Don't come any closer!"

An smiled and wagged her finger at him, "You're a sneaky little bunny!" she said. Then Jay grabbed her and yanked her into the closet with him.

"HOLY SMOLY!" An cried as Jay laughed from inside the closet.

Double-N's face filled with panic, she flipped through her book, her heart racing with fear, "Something's not right here!" Double-N cried. But she didn't know what. Could the Kanker brothers have figured out what they were up to? And if they did, how? She began skimming through the book with alarming speed, trying to find an answer. Tee grabbed Anny and lifted her into the air, looking at her gleefully as his smirk grew more sadistic, Anny's eyes widened with fear as she realized she no longer had the upper hand.

Double-N then flipped to the page where Larie had stuck his head in, "Don't kiss me, Double-N!" he said, then began to walk towards her eagerly, his tongue poking out of his mouth, Double-N backed away, terrified.

"THIS CAN'T BE! THEY'VE TURNED THE TABLES ON US, ANNY! IT'S A **REVERSE**-**REVERSE** **PSYCHOLOGY**!" she cried. Then Larie grabbed the blanket from down stairs and pulled her close with it, his lips puckered and his eyes bright with lust.

"WE'RE TOO YOUNG!" Anny and An cried as their Kankers puckered their lips as well.

.

.

.

Later, the girls burst from the Trailer, screaming and crying and covered in hickies. The boys leaned against the doorframe and waved happily, then sombered a bit as the girls ran farther away.

It would probably be a _very _long time before their girls ever would act like that towards them again. And, although it had all been trick to get rid of them, they would actually kind of miss all the flirting and caring and attention that their girls had given them that day. They sighed and walked back inside, looking around their messy home.

Jay picked up the, now cold, platter of pancakes An had made for him, picking up the ketchup bottle and drew an eye, a heart, the letter 'U' and smiled, but still looked sad. It wasn't the same. He ruffled his hair like An had earlier, remembering how she had said he looked handsome, but he couldn't do it like An did. He sighed and wondered when he'd ever feel her fingers through his hair again.

Larie picked up the laundry that Double-N had done for him, remembering how proud she had been when she presented it to him. He took one of his shirts and took a deep wiff, it smelled like flowers, which wasn't all that good for his reputation, but it was soft to the touch and she had even patched up a few of the holes in his clothes. He looked sad as he let his fingers gently rub where the holes once were, wondering if Double-N would ever take good care of him like that again.

Tee picked up the bouquet Anny had held so nervously earlier and remembered how confident she had been while demanding a kiss from him. Would she ever do that again? The brothers looked at each other, thoughtfully.

"I guess what they say is true." Tee said.

"What do you mean, Tee?" Jay asked

"You never know how good you have it until it's gone." Tee stated.

His brothers nodded in agreement.

They sat there quietly for a moment.

"We're still getting them tomorrow, though, right?" Larie asked.

"Oh yeah." Tee replied without skipping a beat. The brothers then smiled, this change of pace was nice, but it was good that everything was back to normal.


End file.
